


the coil on his palms

by larryhaylik



Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bondage, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Restraints, talk of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: "I'm always right," Shoma says."I don't know about always," Yuzuru teases, butting his head against Shoma. "Did you need something?""Notneed, per se," Shoma says, winding his fingers through Yuzuru's hair."What is it then?" Yuzuru mumbles, goosebumps running down his spine."I found a replacement."(Can be read separately, but will make more sense if you readhands out, palms up)
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Series: From Nagoya to Sendai [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	the coil on his palms

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for my extended absence and I have no explanation except that I was being extremely lazy when it came to writing. Either way, have fun ~~

A slight pain twinges through Yuzu's muscles as he lowers himself into his chair, a sign of a long practice and a reminder to stretch extra carefully later. There's a barrage of post-it notes and random scraps of paper lying around his desk, all containing information that he has been meaning to put into his planner for a good week. With a small sigh, he fishes the book out of his bag along with a multi-colour pen and a couple highlighters. The first note simply says _Brian call Fri 5pm_ , and Yuzuru dutifully clicks on the green pen and starts writing.

Everything has structure in his life. He hadn't been a spontaneous child and he did not grow up to be a spontaneous adult. Activities have colours, as do certain people and events. There are dates and times, of course, but also notes on what he had wanted to discuss and what was actually discussed. He pens in small memories from casual outings ( _Nara Deer Park - the small one was cute but then she snatched my apple_ ) and useful information from official events ( _requests for interpreters must be submitted by Jan 24_ ). If he needs to check something, well - everything is there.

"You should make it into a compilation and publish it as an autobiography. Or a self-improvement, how-to-get-organised manual."

Yuzuru smiles to himself, hums, and picks up a scrap of newspaper. _Costume check Feb 11 10am_.

"I'm serious," Shoma says as he taps over, laying his hands on Yuzuru's shoulders. "It would probably sell out in two days."

"Why would anyone want to see how I plan?"

"I don't know, the same people who know what brand of undershirts you wear?"

Yuzuru snorts, then smiles. 

"You're probably right."

"I'm always right," Shoma counters and leans down to press a few kisses on Yuzuru's neck. Yuzu squirms away laughing but lets his head fall back onto Shoma's stomach so that he can look at him. From this angle, Shoma's face is all skewed and his nose seems three times bigger than usual.

"I don't know about always," Yuzuru teases, butting his head against Shoma. "Did you need something?"

"Not _need_ , per se," Shoma says, winding his fingers through Yuzuru's hair. Yuzu closes his eyes with a happy noise and waits for his boyfriend to start scritch-scratching. Which he does.

"What is it then?" Yuzuru mumbles, goosebumps racing down his spine.

"I found a replacement."

Yuzuru swallows, which is difficult to do when your head is tilted backwards, but Yuzuru supposes it would've been a heavy swallow anyways.

"Yeah?"

Shoma hums his agreement, nails moving gently. "A bit more expensive, but the description fit and the reviews were good."

"Only good?"

"Okay, they were great. Rated 4.8 out of 5."

"Good." Yuzuru remembers changing the bandages that protected Shoma's irritated skin. It took two weeks for the rope burns to disappear completely. "Can I have a look at the description? Or have you ordered already?"

"They arrived today."

Yuzuru stills and, noticing the change after a second, so does Shoma. Yuzuru's brain slowly untangles what should have been easy information to process. _They arrived today._ A short memory flicks on the back of his eyelids, one from before they took off the restraints and found the injury, one where Shoma is trying to hide his pink cheeks in his shoulder as Yuzuru carefully tightens the knot. Neither of them was breathing the way they were supposed to that night but their hands were perfectly steady.

Yuzuru opens his eyes.

"Can I see them?"

An emotion akin to relief passes over Shoma's face, and Yuzuru wonders if he was nervous about bringing this up. They have had many conversations about this and a whole lot of other things, though Yuzu reckons some things don't get easier to talk about.

He hears footsteps and turns his chair around. Shoma's pace seems to be measured. Yuzuru tries to give him a reassuring smile, but a nervous tension is nipping on his stomach as he extends his hands. Shoma gently lowers the coil on his palms and waits.

Yuzuru's first impression is, _light_. In colour and in weight. The off-white loops slide along his skin with a whisper.

"Why did you choose this one?"

"I Googled. A lot," Shoma says, his voice somehow too loud and a whisper. 

"And this was the best?"

"Kind of?"

Yuzuru looks up, thumb rubbing against the cotton. It does feel nice. 

"Kind of?"

"They had this, I don't know, taster package?" Shoma shuffles his feet. "You can choose three to five types, and they send you half a metre of each." 

Yuzuru suddenly sees Shoma sitting on their bed, fingers running over each sample, testing the texture, thickness, yield. Did he wrap them around his wrist to see how they feel? Did he try to tug against them, checking how easily they scrape his skin? Did he like it?

"Did you like it?"

The air around them seems to freeze. Yuzuru keeps his eyes on Shoma, noticing the slight tremble in his voice when he speaks up.

"You know I did."

"And you'd like to try it."

"Of course." 

There's a tense moment. Then Shoma takes a deep breath and the air starts moving again. 

"When?" Yuzuru asks. The word cracks halfway even though his hands are confident, just like they were that night, when he passes the rope back.

Shoma leans to the side and nods to the pile of post-its on Yuzuru's table.

"At the earliest convenience?"

Yuzuru grins.

"Then I shall clear my schedule."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not plan to leave it at that, though I do warn you that part three might take... well, an indeterminable amount of time.
> 
> I researched ropes for a good half an hour and I think I chose right, but if anyone has any good resources / a crash course / advice, please do share. I also don't know if a rope taster package is a thing, but if it isn't, it should be.
> 
> If you have any story suggestions, let me know in the comments or on [tumblr](https://www.larryhaylik.tumblr.com).
> 
> Stay safe, stay sane ~~


End file.
